


Confession of Sorts

by supercalivirgilistic



Series: Tumblr One-Shots by Me [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguments, End of school, Finals, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Impossible Expectations, M/M, Stress, Unhealthy sleep schedules, accidental confessions, analogical - Freeform, fear of disappointment, fear of failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalivirgilistic/pseuds/supercalivirgilistic
Summary: Virgil is a little fed-up with Logan’s working mechanisms and well, with frustrations comes a slip of the tongue.





	Confession of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> this is a high school AU set around end-of-the-year. Also un-betad but there shouldn’t be too many mistakes…

At the end of the school year, tensions ran high. Teachers were struggling to get in their last grades and projects and had a tendency to pile on the work.

Study guides were given out and only briefly gone over, while all the while teachers ranted about the importance of the students’ final grade.

Logan was fine. He was handling it all just fine. He’d just finished his AP English essay, and his speech for his Business class was written out but there was one paragraph he hadn’t memorized yet, and he had to study for his math final, they were taking it early.

A quick glance to the time on his phone showed the glaring time of 3am.

Logan’s alarm was set to ring in 3 hours.

Logan was doing fine.

Virgil disagreed.

Logan sighed, clenching his pencil in his hand.

Beside him, his phone buzzed on the table.

Virgil’s name appeared.

Logan blinked the sleep from his eyes, turning away from his phone and going back to his Physics homework.

The phone started buzzing again almost as soon as it stopped.

On the third time, Logan accepted the call.

“Hello, Virgil. Were you in need of something?”

“Yeah.” Virgil scoffed from the other end, sounding vaguely irritated. “It’s 3:30 in the morning and you’re still awake.”

“Yes, I am aware. I needed to finish some things.”

“Logan, you have to get up in less than three hours!”

“Very observant. Your point?”

“Geez, I dunno. You’re the one always stressing proper sleep schedules to me.”

“Indeed. You should go to sleep, Virgil.”

“That’s hypocritical, Lo. I’m not gonna go to sleep until you do.”

“How would you know?” Logan asked, propping his phone between his ear and his shoulder and going back to his work.”

“I’m walking to your house right now.”

“Virgil, that’s ridiculous!” Logan protested idly, pumping lead further out of his pencil. “I’m completely fine. I’ll have some coffee in the morning and get adequate sleep tomorrow.”

Logan heard a loud sigh from the other side of the phone. “Lo, will you please put the pencil down and just go to bed.”

“I cannot, Virgil. I still have to study for my math final, and memorize the last paragraph of my speech. Not to mention-“

“I don’t care about your assignments, Logan!” Virgil snapped.

“They’re not your assignments, Virgil, of course you don’t care about them.”

“That’s not the point, Lo!”

“I don’t understand.”

“You’re more than your grades. Besides that if you keep working yourself to the bone like this, eventually something is going to give.”

“I’m doing fine, Virgil.”

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself!”

“Do calm down.”

“I will not! I love you too much to ignore this.”

“You…what?” Logan sat in shock for a second, his pencil slipping out of his grip and rolling onto the floor.

Logan heard muffled cursing on the other line, and then Virgil’s voice was back and clear again. “Logan, just… please, close your books, put your pencil down, please. I’m almost there, we can talk then, okay?”

Logan nodded numbly, barely muttering an okay before the call ended.

Logan made no move to pack his things up. He didn’t have time, if he didn’t get these things done, assignments would start to pile up, he really needed to study for that math final…

The essay in English.

The speech in Business.

The study guide for Math.

The homework for Physics.

The document that still needed to be turned in to his astronomy teacher.

There was no time, no time, no time.

Never enough time, enough hours in the day.

Virgil was right, but Logan didn’t want to admit the truth.

True, Logan was always stressing the importance of a steady sleep schedule, but right now, the acceptance of his parents meant more. He needed to be better, do better.

There was a soft knock on Logan’s door, and as soon as he opened it, Virgil was coming in and closing it softly behind him.

“Logan… look at me, please.”

Logan did. He still felt as if he was in a daze. His eyes continuously strayed to the papers that sat on the desk to his right.

“Logan, I love you.” Virgil said seriously. Logan’s eyes snapped to his, which were swimming with tears. Virgil’s Hair was messy and he wore pajama pants with his usual hoodie. “I need you to sleep, okay?”

Logan blinked. “But-“ he swallowed, bringing his eyes down to his feet. “I have… I have to finish my assignments.”

“Why?” Virgil asked softly, bringing Logan into a soft hug.

Logan melted into his, hand grasping at the back of Virgil’s hoodie.

“My parents have expectations. I don’t want to disappoint them.”

“Some of those assignments aren’t due for weeks, Lo.” Virgil whispered, rubbing his hands soothingly along Logan’s back. Logan hadnt realized just how tired he was.

He yawned.

“Yes, But the teachers will assign more work, and I’ll just have more to do.”

“The teachers might be piling on a lot, Logan, but they won’t give you guys more then this. We don’t know what they have. For some, these could be the only grades they’re giving before finals. Don’t you think you should take a break so you can work well tomorrow?”

Logan frowned. What Virgil was saying made sense, but some part of him rebelled. Logan shook his head and elected to ignore that part of himself.

“Okay.”

“You’ll go to bed?”

“Only if you come with me.”

Logan felt Virgil’s body shake slightly with his soft laughter.

“Yeah, Lo, I’ll join you.”

Logan nodded. “I love you.” He mumbles as he and Virgil settled into the bed.

He felt Virgil’s hand grab his own.

Well-rested Logan might have died from embarrassment just then, but sleep-deprived Logan, well.

He was pretty happy with recent developments.


End file.
